Green Is Not Ugly
by nuriiko
Summary: For Apr09 DateMe Contest. She untied the knot of her cloak and let it slid off her shoulders before it fell to the floor. Maybe she had overdone it, being too dramatic to have done that but isn't that what heroes or super villains did in the movies.


This is for DATEME April contest. Well, it's not my favorite pairing, but than I decide to take it as a challenge. It is not easy but I try anyway, it'd be a shame if DATEME contest stories are only written and submitted only when you like the pairing.

**Greens are not that ugly**

Hinata stepped into the room filled with students in costumes. It wasn't Halloween but the school had decided to run a fund rising for the Konoha Orphanage by organizing a fun fair, which is yet to open in another hour. There were plenty of booths for games and handicrafts in the open fields; mazes and 'House of Horror' in the classrooms and the orphanage cafeteria was turn into a nice warm ambiance of a café. And since those involved had requested not to wear school uniforms or any sort of standard, boring uniforms for all that matter, it was decided that, they'd play dress up.

She walked up to her friends who were in some sort of argument because; Lee was now standing on the table stamping on his foot while screaming that 'Green is the color of youth!' before they started to argue again. She was already in the noisy crowd and she really couldn't understand how her friends could even argue about colors. She looked up at the fuming friend of hers, in green suit and green spandex, and she smiled kindly at him. It really is predictable for Lee to wear something of that color.

"Hinata. Tell him that green is ugly." Kiba nudged at her.

She looked at her friend who was dressed as a vampire, most likely because of his natural fangs. But she could not agree with 'Green is Ugly' because she loves gardening, which meant that she loves plants and plants are mostly green. And Sakura's eyes are green. Emerald actually, but green still. She turned to the other boy and gave him an apologetic smile. "Lee-kun. What are you suppose to be?"

Lee took of his hat and gave her a bow. "I my lady, is Robin Hood. The prince of thief." And he took her hands and kissed it gently.

She blushed but gave him a bow nonetheless, then slowly stood up. "I do think it fits you." She really do think so. She could not really imagine him other than in green, it would seem that a part of him is missing if he were to be in other colors.

"Really?!" the excitement in his voice was undeniable. "Arigatou Hinata! You know, I did have difficulty, about choosing becoming the Green Goblin, Robin Hood or even as The Swamp Thing" He was sitting cross-leg on the table, eye-leveled to her, fingers on his chin, eyebrows furrowed. "But than I decided that Robin Hood help the poor! Oh and TenTen is Mariam"

Hinata simply nodded. "Demo, Hinata..." Lee trailed. "What are you suppose to be?" he was pointing at her black cloak, which covered her from head to toe.

"Ano...are you little red riding hood?" Naruto asked. "Because I am a fox. Although I don't really like being the big bad fox." He received a hit from Sakura on the head who was dress in black-suit with a 'X' symbol on the right chest. Hinata quickly managed to figure that Sakura was dressed as Jean Grey in X-men.

"Baka! It's Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf."

"But really Hinata, what are you suppose to be?" Ino piped in, dressed as Emma Frost in white corset, white ankle length booths, with white hood. What better character to choose when it has always been friendly rivalry between Sakura and Ino. And she was wondering if Sasuke were horribly forced - by the two girls - to be Cyclops but found that Shino took up the role instead. She glanced at the heartthrob of Konoha High, who looked rather annoyed, dressed as Mamoru in Sailormoon in it's prince battle outfit. She looked away biting her lips. She was trying hard not to laugh, because she could not imagine that Sasuke of all people watched Sailormoon.

"Neh! Neh! Hinata-chan! What are you suppose to be?" Naruto, with his fox mask on, was jumping up and down, his nine-tail follow suit - a famous legendary folklore.

"Chet! Troublesome!" Shikamaru had just entered the class in his Samurai attire and Chouji was standing next to him, munching chips, dressed as a Chef. Chouji loves food as much as he loves life, and it was practical of him to be in the outfit since he choose to run one of the stalls in the cafe'.

"Hinata, you still have not told us." Kiba voiced.

She took off her hood to revealed a band of flowers - red, violet, orange and white - on her head.

"A flowergirl!" Ino squeeled. "How sweet!"

"Well, no. not really." Hinata wondered why she never thought of becoming a flower girl - It just didn't cross her mind! She untied the knot of her cloak and let it slid off her shoulders before it fell to the floor. Maybe she had overdone it, being too dramatic to have done that but isn't that what heroes or super villains did in the movies.

"Holy shi-!" Kiba crashed onto the floor with the chair that he was rocking on. Everyone was quiet. Ino and Sakura eyes went wide. Chouji stopped munching his chips. Naruto was blushing. Shino stared up the ceilings with arms crossed. Sasuke had his eyebrow raised before giving a smirk and looked away. TenTen had a worried expression while Lee was grinning. Shikamaru gave a deep sigh and massaging the bridge of his nose as he muttered 'Trouble'.

Surely her outfit wasn't that awful. Well, it probably is because Neji had burst into the room screaming "Hinata! What are you wearing!"

"Let me help. Poison Ivy from Batman." Shikamaru said.

Hinata merely smiled, nodded and blushed while she played with her fingers. Maybe her hair color wasn't red like how Poison Ivy should, but that was why she placed some flowers on her hair. She could have taken up other characters, but she couldn't get anything quite right for her size. And she couldn't get those mascot costumes either for it'd be too hot, too big and impractical to be wearing that when she have to tend the stalls and flowers. After all, Poison Ivy and plants - it was the perfect costume.

"Hinata. Please put your cloak back on. You look-" Neji frowned, thinking of a word that would describe Hinata. "You look-"

"Babelicious!" Ino helped.

"Yes! Unbelievably sexy. Who would have thought you had a figure to kill!" Sakura chimed in.

"Yeah. Hot!" Kiba added, earning a glare from Neji.

"Actually." Sasuke who had been quiet voiced up. "I think it's interesting." The girls stared at him and he simply dismissed it with a shrugged. It was his first ever nice comment for a girl.

"And she's in green!" Lee exclaimed excitedly! "So Hinata thinks that green is not ugly." The crowd groaned but after seeing Hinata in a mixture of mostly green with some orange, they couldn't really argue with it because apparently, Hinata looked great on it.

"Hinata." Neji called to her again, as he picked up her cloak. "Please put this on." But Hinata insisted that, it'd be too hot to be worn outside, and will give her difficulty with her movement when she work with the flowers and plants. Finally, Neji gave in to Hinata and allowed her to wear her costume only in the premises of the Orphanage.

It was few more minutes before the teacher came in when Lee whispered to Hinata. "I invented a new flavor of ice cream." Hinata just remembered that Lee would be tending the ice cream stall in the cafeteria "It's Green Tea. Would you like to have some later?" He asked. She gave a firm nod and looked at her other friends, a quiet question given to Lee, of why he only invited her. "I doubt they like anything green." was his only reply.

* * *

I know Green Tea Ice Cream, has been invented. Never tried it thou. But just for the story...


End file.
